Moments
by darkflower55
Summary: As Gray confesses Lucy recalls some of the moments they have shared together, both good and bad. Those memories help her realize what her answer should be.


**_"Lucy, I like you." He states, not quite meeting my eyes._**

"You're going to pay for that!" Natsu growls as a layer of ice forms against his skin. He places his feet solidly on the ground as he bends backwards to inhale. A pillar of fire shoots across the guild. Gray sidesteps it with a smirk. Three Fairy Tail members duck behind a table to avoid it.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Gray announces. Natsu flies across the floor like a bullet, his fist aflame in front of him. He is met by Gray who has frozen blades of ice into his wrists; they begin to circle each other. Neither gains the upper hand as Natsu thrusts forward with his fists and Gray parries with his ice blades. It would be beautiful to watch if I wasn't so damn close to it. I inch slowly away, tempted to crawl but I know that would be foolish. I place my back against the wall and slide across it. I hope that I can get out of range before they tire of their dance. Natsu takes a few steps back and Gray moves to his side, intending to stab at him once more as Natsu breathes fire. I don't know how but the fire is heading directly for me. I don't have time to dodge it. I reflexively raise my arms to block my face and close my eyes. I wait a few beats of my heart before I move my arms to see why I'm not burning. Gray is standing before me, his ice shielding us. I see smoke rising from his arm. I start to thank him but he doesn't even spare me a glance before he is back to brawling with Natsu.

"Natsu, you idiot, you almost hit Lucy." He hollers. It is the only clue that I have that he intentionally protected me.

**_His hands are in his pockets. He keeps nervously bouncing from his toes to his heels._**

"The guild is too loud today." Gray states as he pushes his chair back. He stands up from the table just a few moments after I do. "I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to." I reassure him with a flash of a smile. He shrugs.

"It's on my way." He replies. I nod and we fall into step together.

He walks slowly as if he is enjoying the fresh air and wants to savor it. I hum a little beside him. I glance in his direction for a split second and then look back in front of me.

"It's a beautiful day out today, isn't it?" I ask in a feeble attempt to get a conversation started. I never seem to know what to say to him. He doesn't look in my direction.

"I guess so." He answers. I resist the urge to frown.

"I love this time of year when the flowers are in bloom." I add.

"It's too warm for me." He replies. I grit my teeth.

"You are impossible!" I cry, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration. He pauses and looks at me startled.

"What?" He says to me awestruck

"You don't talk to me." I explain. His face shuts down. I have never seen his face so completely devoid of emotion and I admit it kind of scares me. He just stares at me for a moment.

"Have you ever considered that it isn't necessary to talk every moment? After all, doesn't it speak of your comfort level with someone when you don't feel the need to fill the quiet with useless chatter?" He counters with ice in his voice. I feel my mouth drop open and I actively tell myself to close it. Not wanting to start a fight, I try to change the direction of the conversation.

"Does that mean you're comfortable with me?" I tease. He raises an eyebrow.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? You're part of my team." He explains. I feel myself redden.

"Uh, right, I was just making a bad joke." I mumble trying to hide my face. He leans in close as he casually drapes an arm around my shoulders. I feel myself tense but I do my best not to stiffen. What is he doing? His mouth is only inches from my ear.

"Don't worry about it, Luce. All your jokes are bad." He whispers before he drops his arm and returns to a normal distance from me. He only laughs as I punch him.

**_It is the most flustered I have ever seen him._**

"Here." He mumbles as he drops a pouch into my hands. It is heavy and I open it to see it is filled with jewels.

"Gray, what's this?" I ask in confusion.

"That's how much I owe you." He explains. I stare into the pouch once more than look up at him in bewilderment.

"Owe me? You've never borrowed anything from me." I say blankly.

"Well, yeah, that should cover the job we didn't get paid for a month back." I continue to stare at him as if he had grown two heads. He looks down at his hands and then stuffs them into his pockets.

"O…K…" I say, drawing the two letters out. He pulls one of his hands from his pockets and rubs it through his hair. I can see the frustration in his stance as he returns the hand to his pocket.

"Look, I know you've barely eaten because you cut back on your food to pay your rent. I also know that solo job you took afterwards caused you to lose half of your wardrobe because of that guy's weird clothing fetish. I know that it didn't pay you enough to cover your rent, forget replacing those clothes. The way I see it that's my fault." He shrugs as if all of this is unimportant to him. "So I'm paying you back. I added some extra figuring that will cover at least some of your clothes."

"You feel it's your fault?" I whisper.

"I'm the one who froze our client by mistake causing him to not pay us."

"This must have taken you so many jobs to earn though." I murmur as I feel the weight of the pouch still in my hand.

"Not too many. Just take it will you?" He growls angrily. I shake my head and try to not let the tears in my eyes fall. He'd hate it if I cried but I couldn't help but be touched by how sweet his intentions are.

"Gray, thank you but I can't accept this." I say as I hold the pouch back out at him. His hands are still in his pockets and he makes no move to take the pouch. I start to walk closer in attempt to force it upon him but he backs up.

"I pay my debts, Lucy." He replies seriously.

"But you don't owe me anything." I insist as I look down at the pouch once more when I look up he's gone.

**_"It's always been only you." He whispers so quietly I have to strain to hear it._**

Natsu lies with his head almost touching the floor as his legs balance themselves over the back of my couch. Happy rests on Natsu's stomach curled in a ball. They are both snoring. They have been in this position so long that I no longer am distracted by the strangeness of it. Erza is in my chair, her hair falling over the arm of it as her knees are tucked under her chin. For someone with such a larger than life personality I am amused to see that she sleeps so curled upon herself. Somehow I always assumed that she would spread out taking up as much space as she does when she is awake. I sit on the floor and lean back against my couch with one of my legs curled up beneath me. I am polishing my toenails. Gray sits in one of my kitchen table chairs backwards. He rests his chin on his arms which are lying across the back of the chair. He watches me lazily, not because he's especially interested in what I'm doing but rather because his eyes are drawn to the movement.

"I think you should choose the next job we take." He declares. I smile but do not look up from my work.

"Every time I pick a job Natsu throws a fit because it isn't interesting enough." I mutter as I stick my tongue out of my mouth in concentration.

"Natsu only thinks a job where he gets a chance to burn something is interesting." Gray laughs. I nod my head in agreement.

"And since I'm not exactly the best fighter I don't really find myself drawn to those jobs." I shrug as I switch to my other foot.

"You're not a bad fighter." Gray argues. I glance up at him as if he's an idiot.

"Right." I mutter in frustration.

He starts to open his mouth but before he can Natsu shifts and one of his legs slams into my head as it falls from the back of the couch. I have no idea how he even managed to kick me based off the position he started with. I see stars for a moment.

"OW!" I screech as I bring my free hand up to the back of my head. Gray's lips are twitching and I can tell he is struggling not to laugh.

"Are you OK?" He asks though his voice sounds forced.

"I'm fine." I growl. "But I think it's best if I move." He nods in agreement but says nothing. I can tell he's still trying to hold back his laughter. I reposition myself against Gray's chair. Like normal his shirt has been lost somewhere but he thankfully is still wearing his pants. I use his leg to support my back as I return to polishing my toenails.

"There is a job I was eyeing though that he might like." I say, returning to our prior conversation hoping that we will no longer focus on what just happened.

"Which one?" He asks without the slightest trace of laughter in his voice. He clearly managed to gain control of himself completely now.

"It's the one that is requesting someone to clear out an infestation of beasts near some ruins." I state.

"Really?" He asks in shock. "I didn't think you'd be drawn to that one."

"Normally no, but they are offering a particular key I want as part of the reward." I answer. I finish my toes and see Gray's bare ones so close to me. I grin evilly knowing he won't see it as I begin to paint his toenails. I carefully apply minimal pressure to him and make sure I don't touch his skin in the slightest. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Another zodiac key?" He questions.

"No, it's a normal key, but it's still pretty rare and if I were to find it I would never have enough money to actually get it." I explain, "I figure if we take it Natsu will be happy, I'll get my key and the reward money was pretty decent too."

"Sounds good to me." He agrees readily. He shifts his leg I'm leaning against just a hair but it is enough to throw off my handiwork. The bristles brush against his skin.

"Hey what are you doing?" He growls as one of his hands reaches down and grabs my wrist.

"Nothing." I say in a singsong voice. I sometimes forget how strong and quick he is because before I can even think his hand pulls me up to my feet and he spins me around to face him.

"You are going to take it off right now." He snarls. I smile innocently at him as my free hand snakes up and grabs the brush out of my captured hand. His eyes widen as he realizes what I'm doing but his position is awkward. There is no way he can successfully maneuver without both of us tumbling to the floor. Within seconds I have the tip of his nose painted hot pink.

"Lucy!" He sputters as he instinctively lets go of my wrist and brings his hands to his nose to rub the paint off of it. I use this opening to my advantage as I scramble away in the direction of my room. I know that this is destroying my pedicure but I'm laughing too hard to care. It only takes him seconds to wrap his arm around my waist and drag me off my feet. He pins me against the closest wall. Both my wrists are trapped within one of his hands. The rest of my body is caged in by his. I always assume that Gray would be freezing cold and each time we touch for some reason or other I always find myself surprised by the warmth to him. He's still cooler than most people but it's almost a pleasant coolness. The kind of coolness one searches for when the day is just a little too hot but not sweltering. His face is inches from mine and I can see anger in his eyes. It's not real anger but playful. I find myself wondering when his eyes got to be such a lovely shade of blue. Startled by my thoughts I mentally shake myself.

"Pink suits you." I whisper sweetly. He just growls at me.

**_ He likes me? I shake my head in confusion. This must be a joke._**

"Lucy!" He shouts as the beast drags me into the mouth of the cave. I'm not sure how this went so horribly wrong. Was it my idea to split up? I can't remember. The world is too blurry.

"Ice Make: Lance." The ice connects with the monster and I feel it jolt but it doesn't slow.

"Gray!" I scream in terror. I writhe against the claws that are embedded in my shoulders.

"Hold on Lucy, I'm coming!" He bellows. I can't see him anymore. The darkness of the cave has engulfed me. I hear him though. He never stops shouting. I can't make half the words out but that doesn't matter. Just hearing his voice is enough to keep hope inside me. Ice fills the cavern. I am weak from loss of blood and dizziness starts to overtake me. "Lucy don't you dare pass out on me!" His voice is closer now.

More ice stabs into the beast. I can see it shimmer in the darkness. Once again I'm reminded how beautiful his magic truly is as I find myself fascinated by the glow.

"Keep talking to me Lucy!" He demands.

"What should I say?" I whisper feebly. My voice sounds hoarse. I feel so tired.

"Anything, it doesn't matter. Just don't stop talking." His voice pleads with me. I can see him now. I can see him raising his arms in attack. I feel the determination in him. There is blood dripping from the corner of my mouth. I try to lift my hand to wipe it away but I cannot. The poison from the creature's claws has started to travel through my body.

"I feel numb." I murmur in confusion. He looks in my direction and there is panic in his eyes.

"Just hold on. Wendy will be here soon to save you." He says through gritted teeth. My smile is weak.

"She doesn't have to, you already have." I mumble before the darkness finally closes in around me.

**_The guild swirls around me. No one sees. No one notices that I am frozen._**

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what happened with Juvia?" I ask hopefully as I shift slightly to remove a rock that is digging into my back. I'm lying in a sleeping bag and when I look up I see nothing but the stars. Gray rests in his own sleeping bag beside me. Erza is on my other side, she is sound asleep. Natsu has freed himself from his and has taken to lying across it. Once again Happy rests on his stomach. Just like always they both are snoring. Wendy has burrowed herself so far down into hers all you can see are the ends of her hair peeking out from the top. Carla is curled up on the edge of Wendy's pillow, she looks delicate and regal. We had tents but Natsu dropped them when we were crossing a bridge that started moving beneath him. At first I was horrified not being able to sleep in a tent, I yelled at him the whole way here, but staring up at the beauty of the stars I have to admit it isn't that bad.

"You are such a gossip." He grins at me. I pout.

"I am not!" I insist. He puts his hands behind his head and looks up at the stars.

"Then what does it matter?" He asks.

"Because it's you." I answer without thinking. He turns to look at me.

"So?" He questions with one eyebrow raised.

"I just want to make sure you are OK." I mumble. He smiles as he returns his gaze back up to the stars.

"Luce, don't worry I'm fine." He says.

"Well that's good." I reply quickly but he can tell I'm hoping he'll say more.

"You aren't going to rest until I tell you everything, are you?" He growls.

"It's your business, Gray. You don't have to tell me a thing." I lie. I'm dying to know. It has been four months since Juvia stopped following Gray around and I held my tongue figuring one day I'd hear what happened. I hadn't. Just last week she was suddenly in a couple with Lyon. Yet, there still hasn't been one piece of information on what happened.

"There really isn't much to tell." He states simply. "One day she was there and the next day she wasn't."

"I'm so sorry." I breathe as my hand covers my mouth in horror. "She didn't tell you anything?"

"Nope, but I wasn't upset." He replies.

"But you must have been. The two of you were always together. Now that she is dating Lyon you must feel something!" I exclaim.

"I feel relief." He mumbles. My mouth drops open. I had always been convinced that Juvia and Gray were going to one day announce they were together. How could I have been so wrong?

"Relief?" I echo questioningly. He rolls onto his side to face me.

"Listen, I like Juvia. I think she's great but I have never once felt for her what she felt for me. I just didn't know how to make her stop. No matter what I said or did she somehow turned it into meaning the exact opposite."

"I didn't realize." I whisper.

"Juvia decided she loved me when we fought after Phantom attacked us. All I know is that even though she claimed she loved me Juvia didn't know me. She built up a fantasy in her head of who she thought I was."

"Well you aren't exactly easy to get to know." I point out quietly.

"But she didn't really try." He responds. "And I wasn't about to help her to. Now though, the way we are is perfect. She's able to talk to me without swooning or imagining things and we can become real friends. Plus, she deserves someone who can love her. That would never be me and it is Lyon."

"So everything worked out for the best then?" I speak softly.

"I think so." He nods. "Now get some sleep. Goodnight Lucy." He rolls over and burrows himself further inside his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Gray." I respond automatically as I follow suit.

"Oh Lucy?" Gray calls out. I make a noise of acknowledgement. "If I find out anyone has knowledge of what I told you tonight I will tell both Loke and Taurus that you have a crush on them." My eyes widen in terror.

"I won't say a word." I answer as my voice trembles despite myself.

**_"I-I…" I stutter. His hopeful eyes meet mine for the first time. I realize this is actually real._**

"Hi." I whisper from the doorway. He doesn't glance over and continues to stare out the window. I walk in anyways and drop the flowers I brought on the table beside him. He doesn't say anything. I frown, "Gray, say something please." I plead.

"What do you want me to say?" His voice is emotionless.

"I don't know." I stammer. "Anything you want. You just need to talk about this. It isn't good for you to hold it in."

"Thanks for the offer, Luce, but I'm fine."

"You are not fine!" I exclaim in frustration. He laughs but it is filled with bitterness.

"You want me to talk? Then why don't you sit right down and I'll just pour my heart out to you so you can feel better. You've done your part then, right?" He says sarcastically. I try to not let his words get to me.

"You need to talk to someone even if it isn't me." I say quietly. He looks at me for the first time. There is nothing in his eyes. I feel my heart breaking.

"Why?" He growls. "Why do I need to talk to someone? Will it erase what happened? Will it make my client not die? Will she come back to life? Will telling you everything make it all disappear?"

"No. Of course not." I cringe as if each word is a slap. I can't help it. I try to tell myself to take it but each of his words sting.

"Then what's the point? You should just go Lucy." He says as he looks away. His voice is so quiet I can barely make it out when he says. "I don't deserve to feel better." I stiffen.

"Gray, there was no way to save her. You almost died!" I exclaim as I rush forwards to him.

"But I didn't and she did." He whispers. I kneel down before him and look right into his eyes. He tries to look away but I capture his face in my hands and hold it still.

"What happened is a tragedy. If I could I would do anything to make it never happen, to save her of course but most of all to never see this look in your eyes. I never want to see you hurt, Gray. But no matter how you are feeling or what you are thinking there is nothing that will make me sorry that you lived. Nothing you can say or do will ever make me sorry you lived." There are tears in my eyes as I spit the words out forcefully, almost as if I believed the harder I said them the better chance I would have of him accepting them. He is tense and I see the change in his eyes. I instinctively reach forward and wrap my arms around him, careful to not upset any of his injuries. I would never have realized he was crying if I hadn't felt him shaking in my arms or feel the shoulder of my shirt growing damp.

**_ "It's OK if you don't feel the same." He insists as my mouth closes unable to finish my sentence._**

"You met someone?" He asks as he appears beside me. I jump slightly in surprise because I didn't expect him to just suddenly be there.

"I don't know. Maybe?" I reply shyly. "He seems nice. We have a date tonight." I look in his direction with a smile on my face. It is impossible for me to hide my excitement. He smiles back at me but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. I look at him in confusion.

"What's wrong, Gray?" I ask worriedly, my hand on his arm in concern.

"Not a thing." He reassures me with a grin. "It's your first date right?"

"Yeah." I mumble in embarrassment.

"Then I hope it is everything you want it to be." He replies.

"Me too." I whisper as thoughts of what my night might entail floats around my head. He turns to walk away but stops and looks back at me.

"Lucy?" His voice is questioning and it takes me out of my daydream. I look at him with a smile still on my lips from the thoughts I was having.

"Yeah Gray?" I ask.

"I'm happy for you." He whispers.

**_ "Maybe it's selfish but I had to tell you." His shoulders slump as the hope dies in his eyes._**

"Lucy you've got to see this!" His eyes and voice are filled with excitement. Before I can even respond his hand wraps around my wrist and he is tugging me. "Look!" He points to the skyline with his free hand. I laugh at his boyish behavior but then it dies in my throat as I stare at the sun setting. I've seen sunsets before, everyone has, but this one is different. The way it lights up the trees and sparkles over the water. It is breathtaking.

"Oh, Gray, it is beautiful." I breathe, mesmerized by it. He looks at me with a smile I've never seen before on his face. It was the smile of a memory.

"Ur brought me here once." He says quietly. "She told me that at this time of year there is nowhere else in Earthland where the sunset is more beautiful."

"She was right." I agree and then I look at him out of the corner of my eye. "Is that why you wanted to take this job and why you wanted to take it now?" He blushes.

"Yeah." He mumbles. "I just wanted to see it again. Stupid, huh?"

"Not at all." I disagree. "I think this is something that should be seen every year, not only because of its beauty but to honor her."

"You saying you want to come back here next year?" He laughs.

"Yes, I do." I whisper seriously. At first the expression on his face is shock but then a smile spreads slowly across his face.

"I think I'd like that."

**_ Moments. It's all about moments. This is what he's tried to show me._**

"Trespasser!" I scream. My foot rises on instinct to kick him in the chest.

"Lucy, you're wearing a towel." He points out with a smirk. I feel myself redden and I quickly drop my foot praying he didn't see anything.

"Why are you here?" I growl with my hands on my hips. He holds up my novel. I squeak as I rush forward to grab it from his hands. He puts it just out of reach.

"I wanted to read the next part." He explains. I say nothing as all my focus is on those pages fluttering above his head. I crawl up him without thinking trying to reach them. I manage to snatch them away and I scurry across the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not read my novel?" I yell at him but he just smiles.

"Would you like some criticism?" He asks as if he never heard my question.

"No." I say through gritted teeth. He sits on my couch and makes himself comfortable. It is clear he has no intention of leaving.

"I've liked it so far but I'm disappointed with this last chapter." He continues. I glare at him but despite myself I can't help but flip through the pages to scan the chapter I wrote last night.

"What's wrong with it?" I mutter.

"It's not believable." He states simply. My mouth drops open and I don't realize that I cross the room and sit beside him.

"What do you mean?" I pout, the pages clutched in my hands in a way for both of us to be able to read them. When did that happen?

"It's too romantic." He explains. I frown.

"But it's supposed to be romantic." I roll my eyes. "It's when he reveals his feelings."

"It's too sappy. That's not real. That's what you read in stories but I think yours is better than that." He whispers. I feel myself beam with pride.

"Really?" I say haltingly, ready to drink in any of his praise.

"Yes which is why when he rambles on about her beauty and the stars, it means nothing." His words sting and I look at him.

"But a man can say things like that. That is not impossible." I insist. He shakes his head.

"Your story is all about the moments that they have shared. It's about all those moments where he tries to show her how he feels but she doesn't see it." He begins. I smile.

"You noticed that." I interrupt. "Is it too overt? I was trying to keep those moments subtle. I didn't want it so obvious that everyone would be shocked she hasn't figured it out." I ask as I study the pages before me.

"No it's perfect." He replies rolling his eyes at my interruption. "What isn't perfect is how he tells her."

"But he needs to tell her." I point out. He nods in agreement.

"But not like that. He's been pining for this woman. He wants her to see him that way but at the same time he doesn't. He doesn't want to ruin what they already have. He's frustrated. He's terrified. He may think those words you wrote. He probably even practiced them beforehand in hopes he'll be able to make that moment mean something. Yet, he'll never say them." He clarifies. I look at him startled.

"Why not?" I breathe; the pages are forgotten as I find myself wrapped up in what he says.

"Because the minute he sees her he'll forget every last one of them." He states.

"He will?" I ask in confusion. He nods his head at me.

"Of course he will because it is her and she's the one. You need to make him tell her but not with poetic words. Make them simple. Make them real. After all, the entire story is all about their moments. Make it a moment they would actually share." He finishes and I can't keep the look of shock from my face.

"When did you learn so much about writing?" I ask in awe.

"I know nothing about writing. I just think like a guy and know what I want to read." He says.

**_I've been such a fool._**

"Gray!" I call after him. He stops and glances at me over his shoulder.

"What?" He asks.

"You forgot these." I say holding up his clothes. He looks down at himself and his eyes widen.

"Shit." He yells as he rushes forward. He rips them from my hands and starts to run back in the direction he was originally heading. He freezes in place and looks back at me once more.

"Thanks, Luce, you're the best." He says as he offers me his smile. Any annoyance I had fades away as I can't help but return it.

**_I rest my hands against his cheeks. I feel his sharp intake of breath as the chaos in my head stills._**

"I made you something." He tells me as he sits down beside me. I sit on the ground, my toes buried in the sand.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask with a sniffle. He smiles softly at me as he casually puts an arm around my shoulders and leans me against him. I do not fight him as I bury my face in his shoulder. I let the tears I've been trying to hold back fall.

"You always come here." He answers, his arm tightens around me. "Don't you want to see what I made you?" I look up into his face. I nod slowly, wiping away a tear with my fingertip. He opens the hand that isn't around me and reveals an ice sculpture of the symbol of Fairy Tail.

"That's how you showed me your magic on my first mission." I smile despite myself. I feel his nod against the top of my head.

"It's going to melt of course, but I wanted to remind you that no matter what will happen you'll always have us to come home to."

"It's beautiful." I say as I look away. "I don't deserve it." A new set of fresh tears begin and I try to pull away but he doesn't let me. I don't fight it too hard and bury my face into his shoulder again as I sob.

"No matter what you've said or done, we'll always love you." He whispers against my hair.

**_I lean forward and press my lips to his._**


End file.
